The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is known to determine torque changes of rotating shafts with reference to the twisting (torsion) of the shaft. For example, a respective encoder wheel can with speed of rotation sensors can be mounted to a shaft at both ends to determine the torsion of the ends relative to one another. The relative torsion produces a direct relationship with the torque transmitted by the shaft.
In such a process, however, it is not possible to obtain absolute torque values. Only relative torque changes are in particular obtained by measurement of the relative torsion or twisting. A further disadvantage of the known torque determination methods lies in the fact that a mechanical play contained in the observed torque transmission path can incorrectly be interpreted as a transmitted torque.